My Little Buttmunch
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: A request from: MLPStevenUniverse. Beavis fleas to Equestria in an attempt to start over. Will Butthead be able to convince him to come home, especially now that he found true love. Pinkie/Beavis.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and ominous night in the land of Equestria as Flash Century stood guard over the mirror portal to the human World. His nightshifts were usually boring and uneventful so Flash was quite surprised when the mirror portal began to glow.

"Who goes there?!" Startled, Flash turned to face the portal with wide eyes.

"Heh-heh! Heh-heh!" An eery giggle emitted from the portal as a silhouette of what appeared to be a unicorn, standing upright, on its hind-legs emerged from the glowing portal.

"I'm gettin' outta here!" Flash squeaked before fearfully flying out of the window of Celestia's castle.

"HOT COCOA AND POTATO-SALAD! Who's with me?!" Pinkie Pie cheered the next day as she happily bounced out of the spa.

"I'll pass..." Rainbow Dash groaned as she and the rest of The Mane Six followed close, behind the pink-pony.

"Aw, come on! Everypony knows the best thing for your body after a day of pampering is..." Pinkie began when she had stopped in her tracks, almost as abruptly as she had stopped her sentence.

"Um...Pinkie Pie? You okay?" Rainbow Dash waved her fore-hoof in front of the non-expressive, pink-pony's face. Upon noticing the trance-like stare on her pink-friend's countenance, Rainbow Dash decided to follow her friend's gaze to see just what it was that she was staring at so intently. There he stood, in front of The Mane Six, in all his glory: an electric-blue unicorn with a golden-blond, curly mane with a long tail that was similar to Pinkie Pie's to match and a silver, open lighter with an orange flame for a cutiemark.

Everything was in slow-motion for Pinkie Pie as she watched the blue-stallion turn to face her and her friends. His golden tail brushing past his beautiful face as his chocolate-brown eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Who is that?" Pinkie finally managed to speak though her voice barely reached an octave above a whisper.

"I don't recognize that pony...He must be new here..." Twilight concluded, rubbing her chin with her fore-hoof as she attempted to recognize the unfamiliar-stallion. Before Pinkie Pie herself could even register what has happening, the pink-pony slowly began to approach the stallion, still in a trance-like state as she did so. She could barely bring herself to speak as she stared intently at the blue-stallion that still had neglected to notice her.

"H-Hi..." She nervously choked out in a manner similar to how Fluttershy would speak. She felt her cheeks and the bridge of her snout begin to heat up when the blue-stallion had quickly turned to face her with a high-pitched, startled scream.

"My name's Pinkie Pie! What's your name?" Pinkie smiled softly as she began to regain a bit of her enthusiasm.

"Um...B-Beavis..." The blue-pony squeaked shyly with a raspy voice, his ears folding back as he lowered himself to the ground a bit. He flinched slightly when the pink-mare that stood in front of him had let out a loud, dramatic gasp. He mentally questioned if he had done something to offend another pony already when the pink-pony spoke once again.

"Come to Sugar Cube Corner at six-o-clock, sharp!" Pinkie squeaked happily, causing the blue-pony, now known as Beavis to perk back up.

"R-Really? Um...okay! Heh-heh!" Beavis happily agreed with a sweet smile. Had he just gotten a date? He was now beginning to think that maybe coming to this strange, new land was a great idea after all.

"Great! See ya there!" Pinkie Pie chirped with an equally-as-sweet smile before happily bouncing away to get things ready for her new friend's surprise party.

"Pinkie Pie, wait!" Twilight quickly galloped after her, the rest of The Mane Six following close, behind.

"So Pinkie Pie, what was that all about?" Rainbow Dash inquired with a slight smirk.

"Oh, I always throw a welcoming party to every, new pony that comes to Ponyville, silly!" Pinkie Pie reassured as she happily bounced along the path to Sugar Cube Corner.

"You liked that pony, didn't you?" Rainbow Dash teased, causing Pinkie to freeze in her tracks.

"I like everypony..." She giggled nervously with a small blush.

"Think you'd like to make that guy your coltfriend one day?" Rainbow Dash snickered. Pinkie took a few moments to think about that scenario before a large grin began to spread across her countenance.

"I would be totally fine with that!" She happily admitted with a small blush, much to Rainbow Dash's shock as she continued on her way, bouncing along to Sugar Cube Corner. Later that night, Beavis had arrived at Sugar Cube Corner, the place that the pink-pony he had met earlier had instructed him to meet her. With his ears nervously folded back, the blue-stallion gently outstretched his fore-hoof to push open the front-door to the bakery.

"H-H-Hello? Heh-heh..." He squeaked with a nervous chuckle as he entered the bakery. The building was completely-dark and appeared to be empty. Beavis was beginning to fear that he had been tricked into a fake, prank date once again when the lights had suddenly turned on to reveal that the bakery was full of random ponies that he had never met before.

"SURPRISE!" All of the ponies cheered, starling the blue-unicorn.

"F-For me?" Beavis squeaked as he appeared both surprised and touched.

"Of course! I welcome every new pony to Ponyville with a surprise-party!" Pinkie chirped as she happily placed a party-hat on the curly mane of the blue-pony's head.

"Heh-heh! Cool!" Beavis chuckled happily, seeming to perk up at the explanation. No one else had ever been this kind to him before, let alone threw a party for him, especially not a girl.

"Well, c'mon! Let me introduce you to my friends!" Pinkie happily bounced behind the other pony. Beavis blushed when he felt Pinkie shove her face into his backside to forcefully push him over to the table that her large group of friends were sitting at.

"Oh, Beavis! So glad you could make it!" Twilight happily greeted the blue-pony that was now snickering profusely.

"H-H-Hey, how's it goin'? Heh-heh!" Beavis nervously greeted. This was usually when he messed things up so he would try his best to impress the other ponies.

"Aw, are you shy? I was shy when I first moved to Ponyville too..." Fluttershy reassured as she gently placed a fore-hoof on the stallion's shoulder.

"Don't be shy! We're all about making friends here! I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, this is: Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack and my pupil, Starlight Glimmer. You've already met Pinkie Pie." Twilight introduced herself, along with the rest of her friends to the blue-colt.

"And I'm her faithful, loyal assistant, Spike!" Spike grinned as he suddenly rushed to the front of the group to greet the blue-pony. His sudden introduction startled poor Beavis, causing the blond to take a few steps back.

"Whoa! Heh-heh-heh! You're a dragon, cool! Mm-heh-heh! Can you like...breathe fire and stuff?

Heh-heh! Fire! Fire! Fire!" Beavis excitedly began to question the tiny-dragon as his large, curly, blond tail began to wag in a fasion, similar to a dog's tail.

"I sure can! Wanna see?" Spike grinned at the attention he was receiving form the stallion, who was slightly older than him.

"Not indoors please!" Twilight panicked as she covered Spike's mouth with her fore-hoof.

"So, Beavis; was it? Tell us about yourself." Twilight nervously changed the subject to keep Spike from destroying Sugar Cube Corner.

"Um...well, I like to blow things up and light them on fire, fire! FIRE! Especially bugs, I like music that doesn't suck and I like nachos, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis described the hobbies he liked to do, taking care to make sure that they convincingly fit into this new World he had traveled to.

"You hurt innocent bugs for fun?!" Fluttershy was already glaring at him in disapproval.

"Yeah, heh-heh! I like to stick firecrackers in their butts, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis happily explained, oblivious to the fact that Fluttershy now had to be held back from attacking him by Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash.

"Tell me about that!" Pinkie pointed to Beavis' cutiemark.

"My butt?" Beavis began to blush quite a bit.

"No, silly! About you're cutiemark!" Pinkie Pie giggled as a blush began to spread over her countenance as well.

"My cutiemark? Heh-heh..." Beavis questioned, now appearing nervous.

"Ya know? That thing on your butt that tells you what your special talent is!" Rainbow Dash further explained.

"Oh, that? I dunno what that's for, heh-heh...It just like...showed up, hm-hm-heh..." Beavis explained, jumping once he heard a gasp from three, little phillies.

"Did I hear ya say ya had a cutiemark-problem?!" Apple Bloom excitedly questioned.

"This looks like a job for the Cutiemark Crusaders!" Scootaloo cheered, pumping her fore-hoof into the air.

"Great idea, Apple Bloom! My little sister and her friends are good at helpin' other ponies find the meanin' of their cutiemarks; maybe tomorrow, you can watch 'em while I run my errends so they can help ya find your special talent!" Apple Jack suggested before Beavis could even ask any questions.

"Um...okay! Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis agreed to the idea with a sweet smile. He had no idea that the beings here were assigned a special talent so easily. All he needed to do was find out what his was and he would fit right in with all of the other ponies with ease.


	2. Never Had This Feeling Before

Once the party had ended and all of the other ponies had returned home, Pinky began to clean up the huge mess that her guests had left behind.

"That sure was fun, eh Gummy?" Pinky announced through gritted teeth as she held a broom in her mouth to sweep the floor with. Her pet alligator, Gummy only blinked his large, violet eyes in response as he loosely held a dustpan in his toothless mouth.

"Um...Hey..." A shy but raspy voice squeaked, startling Pinky enough to cause her to jump. With a small shriek, Pinky dropped her broom before turning to face Beavis, who was standing in the doorway of the front-entrances to Sugar Cube Corner.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya, heh-heh..." The blue-colt chuckled nervously as his ears folded back.

"Aw, that's okay, silly!" Pinky reassured with a tiny giggle, provoking Beavis to smile again.

"So, did you enjoy the party?" Pinky asked before retrieving her broom to continue sweeping the floor.

"Yeah! Yeah! Heh-heh! That was cool! Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis happily replied.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Pinky smiled sweetly, dropping her broom again.

"I've never had this feeling before...She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore and I see now there's more than just...gettin' some!" Beavis began to sing within his mind as he gently took the dustpan from Gummy with his mouth and began to help Pinky clean up.

"I've never felt my heart beat so fast...I'm thinking of him first and of myself last and how happy I want him to be!" Pinky continued the song in her own mind as she lead Beavis downstairs to the kitchen and began showing him how to bake. Beavis messed up quite a few times but eventually got it right with Pinky's help.

"It's amazing! Someone in my life just might be loving me! I never thought that I could feel this way..." Beavis finished the first part of the song in his mind as he helped Pinky set up a perfect, cupcake display on one of the tables.

"It's so crazy! Something in my life is better than a dream..." Pinky continued as Mrs. Cake entered the room. The blue, Earth pony smiled warmly at the sight of her best worker on a potential date as she quietly ushered her husband over to view the sight as well.

"I never thought that I could feel this way!" Beavis and Pinky unknowingly sang in their minds in unison as Mr. Cake smiled warmly at the sight as well as he allowed Mrs. Cake to lovingly rest her head on his shoulder. The sight reminded them of when they had first met.

"She makes me warm and happy inside..." Beavis continued the song as he stood up, on his hind-legs to pull a chair out for Pinky with his fore-hooves.

"He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed..." Pinky added, a blush creeping over the bridge of her snout as she took a seat in the chair that her crush had pulled out for her with a smile.

"All these feelings I'm having have me asking could this be love?" They once again sang in unison as Beavis took a seat next to Pinky.

"It's so crazy! I can hardly speak..." Pinky began once again as the two admired the cupcake display.

"Whenever he/she says hi!" Beavis mentally sang the last part along with Pinky as he opened his mouth and leaned forward, prepared to begin devouring the cupcake display.

"I never thought that I could feel..." Pinky began as she flashed Beavis a seductive smirk.

"I never dreamed that I could feel..." Beavis continued as he paused to look over at his crush. Deciding to be a gentlecolt for once in his life, the blue-unicorn gently took one of the cupcakes between his teeth and offered it to Pinky.

"I never knew that I could feel this way!" Beavis and Pinky both finished the song as the two shared the cupcake, their lips gently brushing once they had finished it. Beavis shyly pulled back with a blush, provoking Pinky to giggle before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. Feeling a bit better about his decision, Beavis nuzzled into Pinky, causing Pinky to return the nuzzle. Their long, curly tails intertwined as Pinky rested her head on Beavis' shoulder, provoking him to rest his head on top of hers in return.

Later that night, Flash Century once again stood guard over the portal to the Human World. He was still a bit freaked out by what had happened the night before as he silently prayed that nothing weird would happen again.

"Huh-huh-huh-huh..." Another eerie chuckle emitted from the portal as it began to glow.

"Not again!" Flash gasped as he turned to face the portal. Dark-grey feathers began to blow from the portal as a silhouette of an upright pegasus with its wings spread stepped through the portal.

"This job doesn't pay me enough!" Flash panicked as he once again flew from the open window. Pinky awoke the next morning to find Beavis comfortably curled up next to her. She smiled upon realizing that they had spent so much time talking, that they had both fallen asleep next to each other. Pinky gently nuzzled her snout into Beavis' cheek before yawning and stretching.

"Yowza-wowza!" Beavis was now awoken by the sound of Mrs. Cake screaming at the sight of him in bed with the pony that was practically her daughter.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cake!" Pinky chirped, completely oblivious to how inappropriate it seemed for her to share a bed with a colt.

"We need to talk, right now, young lady!" Mrs. Cake spat as she stomped over to the bed and pinched Pinky's ear between her teeth.

"Ow! What'd I do?!" Pinky cried as Mrs. Cake dragged her out of her bedroom by her left ear. Beavis yawned a bit before stretching in a manner similar to a dog. He then happily leapt down from the bed before dashing out of the bedroom, down the stairs and finally, outside.

"Duh! Duh-nuh-duh! Duh-nuh-duh! Duh-nuh-duh-nuh!" The blond-colt chanted as galloped after a flock of birds that were comfortably resting in the grass of Sugar-Cube Corner's front-lawn. The birds were of course startled as they quickly flew away from the noisy-colt.

"Yeah!" Beavis cheered, feeling proud of himself. His attention was then captured by the sound of the oven-timer making a sound that alerted anyone nearby that there was food ready. Beavis of course galloped back inside, feeling hungry as he watched Mr. Cake place a doughnut and some coffee on the table. Mr. Cake had only turned his back for a mere minute to put his potholder back up but when he had turned around, Beavis had already eaten his doughnut. Much to Mr. Cake's annoyance, Beavis was also in the process of finishing off the last of his coffee.

"I don't get why it's so inappropriate! I've had sleepovers with my friends before!" Pinky shouted back at Mrs. Cake as she descended the stairs.

"Howdy, Pinky Pie!" Apple Bloom greeted as she entered Sugar-Cube Corner with Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle following closely behind her.

"Oh, good morning, C.M.C!" Pinky greeted with a happy giggle.

"We're here to pick up Beavis." Scootaloo announced, causing Beavis to spew the remaining coffee that was in his mouth all over Mr. Cake's face. He had completely forgotten that was today and he was so nervous about messing up like he had done in the past. One, wrong move and this new World he had traveled to would shun him just like his old World.


	3. Buttmunch Reunion

"Don't worry, Beavis; it's our job to help ponies find the meanin' of their cutie-marks and there's no better place to start than Sweet Apple Acres if ya ask me!" Apple Bloom excitedly reassured as she led Beavis, Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle toward Sweet Apple Achres. Beavis groaned lightly from the daunting anticipation of having to do choores. He never liked doing choores, not even for money but it would be worth it just to continue to fit in with his new peers. He just desperately hoped that he would not destroy anything by accident this time. He was fairly clumsy after all.

Even when he would do choores for Mr. Anderson, everywhere he would go, he would fall and everything he touched would break. It would just crush his spirits if he were labeled an idiot by his new peers.

"Don't be nervous, Beavis; we help ponies with this kinda stuff all the time and we hadn't failed yet!" Apple Bloom reassured upon sensing Beavis' nervousness when she had accidentally bumped into the flank of another pony, knocking her to the ground.

"What in the blazes?!" She gasped when she looked up to see that her entire farm was infested with phillies that were adorned in rainbow wigs.

"Oops! I forgot to tell you that The Rainbow Dash Fanclub was going to be hosting their next event at Sweet Apple Achres..." Scootaloo admitted with a nervous grin.

"Forgot to, huh? What else did ya 'forget' to tell me?" Apple Bloom skeptically questioned, not fully believing her friend's excuse.

"I also forgot to tell you that I told everyone an awesome, new, never-before-seen pony would be preforming a song for them..." Scootaloo partially admitted to orchestrating the event the night before.

"WHAT?!" Beavis and Apple Bloom both gasped in unison. Beavis was prepared to do a few choores but he was most, definitely not prepared to sing for a bunch of random ponies.

"Scootaloo, how could ya?! We're supposed to be helpin' Beavis find his special talent, not extortin' him for entertainment purposes! Have ya learned nothin' from our special time with Twilight?!" Apple Bloom scolded.

"Relax! This is helping! For all we know, Beavis' special talent could be singing!" Scootaloo defended.

"Hm...I guess ya got a point there...Would ya be willin' to give it a try, Beavis?" Apple Bloom checked with their newest client.

"Um...I guess..." Beavis reluctantly agreed with a small shrug, not wanting to disappoint the younger siblings of his new friends.

"Great! Now get up there and shake your cutie!" Scootaloo smirked before shoving Beavis toward the stage, much to Apple Bloom and Sweetiebelle's disapproval.

"Hey, look! It's the mystery-pony!"

"He looks pretty cool!"

"Think he'll be cooler than Rainbow Dash?!"

"Nobody's cooler than Rainbow Dash..." The phillies began to whisper amongst themselves as Beavis took the stage. As Beavis stood up on his hind-legs to take ahold of the microphone, he glanced back out at the crowed to flash Scootaloo a look of disapproval. When Scootaloo flashed Beavis a nervous grin in return, Beavis held up his hoof to give her what would have been considered an obscene, finger gesture if he still had fingers. As the electric guitar music began to play, Beavis began to nod his head to the beat as he wracked his brain for a song that matched the music.

"I'm in the phone-booth, it's the one across the ha-all! If you don't answer, I'll just ring it off the wa-all! I know she's there but I just had to ca-all! Don't leave me hangin' on the telephone! Don't leave me hangin' on the telephone!

I heard your mother now she just walked out the do-or! Did she go to work or just go to the sto-ore?! I heard her say the things I told ya to igno-ore!" Beavis began to sing rather well while seductively shaking his hips to the beat as a dark-grey pegasus with a bright-yellow, lightning-bolt cutie-mark and a brown, messy mane with a matching tail approached the event that was being held. He watched Beavis intently with his brown eyes as he blended in with the back of the crowed.

"Hey buddy, watch this!" Snips snickered, nudging Snails before standing up to approach the new pegasus.

"No man, don't do it!" Snails begged as he attempted to stop Snips. The new pegasus looked kind of sketchy but this did not deter Snips from pursuing his mischievous mission.

"Oh, can we talk again? Oh, can we talk again? Oh, can we talk again?! Don't leave me hangin' on the telephone! Don't leave me hangin' on the telephone!" Beavis sang seductively, placing his fore-hoof over his mouth before running both of his fore-hooves through his curly, blond mane.

"It's good to hear your voice, ya know it's been so lo-ong!" Beavis began to head-bang, causing the crowed of phillies to cheer as Snips shoved his way through the herd of fan-mares to reach his pegasus-destination.

"If I don't get your call then everything goes wrong...I wanna tell ya somethin' you've known all along...Don't leave me hangin' on the telephone!" Beavis sang as he placed the microphone between his legs and began to grind against it. On the final line, he wiggled his hips in a manner similar to Elvis, provoking an uproar of cheers from all of the female phillies.

As Beavis allowed the guitar-solo to play, Snips used his fore-hoof to tap the strange, new pegasus on the shoulder before beginning to goofily dance next to him. The pegasus allowed Snips to dance next to him for a good minute before finally outstretching one of his wings to smack Snips in the face and knock him unconscious.

"Wait..." Scootaloo begged when Apple Bloom growled in disapproval at the new pegasus' violent behavior.

"I have to interrupt and stop this conversation! Your voice across the line gives me a strange sensation! I'd like to talk when I can show ya a little affection! Oh, I can't control myself! Oh, I can't control myself!

Oooohhhh! I can't control myself! Don't leave me hangin' on the telephone!" Beavis continued his song with a head-bang before bending over far to give the audience of mostly, female phillies a good view of his backside while Sweetiebelle happily danced with Buttonmash.

"Hang up and run to me-e! Ohhhh! Hang up and run to me-e! Ohhhhh! Hang up and run to me-e! Ohhhh!

Hang up and run to me-e! O-o-o-oh! O-oh! Run to me-e!" Beavis finished his song as he dropped to his knees and leaned back so far that most ponies would think it impossible.

"You did great, Beavis!" Scootaloo congratulated as Beavis stepped down from the stage to greet them.

"I dunno, it was a little inappropriate...What even is a telephone?" Apple Bloom admitted, followed by a question.

"Even if it was inappropriately cool, I really do think singing is your special talent!" Scootaloo exclaimed, ignoring Apple Bloom's previous question.

"Heh-heh, ya really think so?" Beavis questioned with a small smile.

"I do!" Sweetiebelle agreed with her pegasus-friend.

"But why is his cutie-mark a lighter?" Apple Bloom questioned again, still skeptical.

"Because his voice was on fire!" Scootaloo beamed.

"Yeah! Huh-huh! That was pretty cool...for a buttmunch! Huh-huh-huh..." The grey pegasus remarked as he approached the group.

"Butthead?!" Beavis gasped in mild horror.


	4. The Friendship Problem

"Dammit, Beavis! You're coming with me! Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead growled as he and Beavis began to circle each other menacingly.

"No, heh-heh! No! I'm never goin' back there! You can't make me, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis shouted back in refusal.

"Dammit, Beavis! You don't belong here! Huh-huh-huh..." Butthead argued.

"Yes I do, dammit! They like...accept me here and stuff, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis defended.

"Of course they do since you're like...a sissy and stuff, huh-huh-huh..." Butthead then remarked with a small smirk.

"GrrrrAAAAAA! That's it!" Beavis snapped before charging at his former, best friend to ram him with his horn.

"Uh!" Butthead grunted as he was sent flying backward but he ultimately ended up spreading his wings to catch himself.

"Beavis!" The pegasus then growled before flying toward Beavis to tackle him.

"Hey! Stop! Ya don't need to fight! We can talk this out!" Apple Bloom attempted to plead with the two colts that were now childishly wrestling with each other. However, when Beavis had tackled Butthead onto the catering table, an apple pie was sent flying into the crowd that soon his Pip in the face.

"Food fight!" Rumble then announced as everypony began to throw apple-filled deserts at each other.

"TWILIGHT!" Pinkie practically screeched as she excitedly galloped into Twilight's castle. Her cutie-mark was vibrating as she quickly galloped over to the large map of Equestria that rested on Twilight's table.

"WE, HAVE, A, FRIENDSHIP-PROBLEM!" Pinkie exclaimed as she watched her violet, alicorn friend approach the map.

"Hm...Looks like there's a friendship problem right here, in Ponyville...It also looks like you're the only one who's been called to fix it, Pinkie Pie..." Twilight explained after examining the map.

"I'M SO EXCITED! I GOTTA MAKE A FRIENDSHIP CAKE RIGHT AWAY!" Pinkie was about to rush out of the castle to excitedly run back to Sugar-Cube Corner when she was suddenly stopped by the rest of her friends entering the castle.

"Actually Pinkie, can you wait a minute? Two, mysterious entities have gotten through the mirror-portal so I've called a meeting to discuss what to do about it..." Twilight announced as Pinkie's smile fell into a tight frown of concern.

"Everypony stop! Calm down and listen to me!" Apple Bloom shouted at the crowd of fighting phillies as she, Scootaloo and Sweetiebell all struggled to dodge the flying, fruity desserts.

"Stop that right now! You ain't gone tear up my Celestia-darned house!" The Cutie-Mark Crusaders all turned their attention toward The Apple Family's small farm-house at the sound of Granny Smith yelling.

"Beavis! Butthead! Stop!" Apple Bloom shouted when she and her friends had rushed into the house to see the duo wrestling each other on the couch of The Apple Family's living-room. The coffee table had been kicked over as Granny Smith weakly smacked at the duo with a wooden spoon that was firmly clenched between her teeth.

Beavis was finally able to kick Butthead off of him, launching him into the wall that held all of The Apple Family's portraits in the process.

"Uh! Dammit, Beavis!" Butthead snarled as seveal, old, hard, framed photographs of varying sizes fell from the wall and ultimately crashed upon his head. Beavis whinnied loudly as he rose up, onto his hind-legs to rotate his fore-hooves threateningly when one of his fore-hooves had accidentally made contact with the rotating blades of the ceiling-fan. Beavis angrily snorted at the fan before grabbing ahold of it with his fore-hooves and using all of the strength in his body to snatch it down from the ceiling.

"What are ya doin'?!" Apple Bloom shrieked when Beavis had thrown the still-spinning ceiling-fan at Butthead. Butthead leapt out of the way just in time for the fan to crash through the window that was behind him. Beavis then let out a war-cry as he tackled Butthead to the ground, the impact of their landing knocking all of the drinking glasses from the kitchen counter and causing them to shatter on the hard, wooden floor.

"You are coming back with me, Beavis!" Butthead demanded as he hopped onto Beavis' back in an attempt to trap him in a headlock.

"GRRRRAAAAAAA! NO WAY, BUTTWIPE!" Beavis reared back onto his hind-legs, rotating his hooves once again in an attempt to throw Butthead from his back.

"Dammit, Beavis!" Butthead grunted as he held onto Beavis's neck for dear-life.

"Stop! STOP!"" Apple Bloom shouted as Beavis began to gallop down the hallway with Butthead still riding on his back. Beavis narrowed his chocolate-brown eyes as he barreled toward the Dutch-Doors that were only opened from the bottom.

"Whoa!" Butthead gasped as he was forced to duck to avoid being hit by the top Dutch-Door. When Beavis' first attempt to shake Butthead from his back had failed, he stopped abruptly to this time, successfully throw Butthead from his back.

"Ugh!" The grey pegasus grunted as he roughly landed on the bed that belonged to Granny Smith but when he had looked back up toward his former friend, Beavis had leapt into the air with yet, another war-cry to deliver a swift, elbow-drop to Butthead's ribcage.

"UUUHHHHHH!" Butthead cried out in pain as he felt a few of his lower, left ribs snap beneath the blue unicorn's hard, pointed elbow. However, Butthead's ribs were not the only thing that Beavis had broken as the corner-leg of Granny Smith's bed had collapsed beneath the impact of the fighting ponies as well.

"My bed! Ya done gone and broke my bed!" Granny Smith shrieked at them. Sure, the two colts had destroyed a lot of things in her house during their immature brawl but her bed was the most devastating loss of her belongings.

"Don't worry, heh-heh! I can fix this, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis defended with a nervous giggle.

"How in blazes are ya gonna do that?!" Apple Bloom demanded. In less than a few moments later, Beavis had successfully stacked enough bricks beneath Granny Smith's bed where the broken leg use to be, ultimately making it level again.

"Well, that'll do 'til I can get around to buyin' a new bed, I suppose..." Granny Smith reluctantly tried to look at the bright side of Beavis' poor job at repairing her bed. At least he tried to fix it, after all.

"I can clean up the mess too, if ya want, hm-hm-heh..." Beavis then kindly offered.

"What's the matter with you, Beavis?! These ponies turned you into a total sissy! Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead spat.

"Shut up, Butthead!" Beavis demanded before tossing one of the leftover brick's at Butthead's face. Butthead of course ducked once again, causing the brick to land in the center of the bed.

"Winona!" Apple Bloom cried out when the sound of a dog's yelp emitted from beneath the covers. Before either Beavis or Butthead could say anything, Granny Smith was quick to frantically pull back the covers, revealing that Winona's hind-leg was now obviously broken.

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry, I..." Beavis began only be cut off when Apple Bloom had lunged at him with a war-cry of her own.

"AAAAAA! OH, CRAP! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Beavis frantically begged as he turned to run away from the angry philly.

"What in the blazes is goin' on in here?!" Apple Jack demanded, stopping both Beavis and Apple Bloom in their tracks.

"W-Well, ya see, um..." Beavis began to choke on his own words due to nerves. His ears folded back as the way Apple Bloom had begun to cry hysterically was not helping his current situation at all. This was it, Beavis had officially ruined his reputation in his new home, soon everypony would begin to shun him again just like they had done in his old town. Butthead cocked an eyebrow in confusion as he watched how distraught Beavis currently appeared. His hazel eyes began to widen slightly, a rainbow glimmer flashing over both of them as the realization of just how important this new world was to his best friend.

"It was like...all her fault! Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead accused as he pointed his fore-hoof to Apple Bloom.

"What?!" Beavis, Apple Bloom, Apple Jack and Granny Smith all gasped in unison.

"Yeah! Uh-huh-huh...she like...threw this big party and things like...got all out of hand and stuff, huh-huh-huh...Beavis like...tried to stop her and fix everything and stuff, uh-huh-huh..." Butthead lied for his best friend, causing Beavis to smile a touched smile at him in return.

"Well, that was awful noble of ya, Beavis...Don'tcha go and worry about the mess, now; Apple Bloom will clean it all up..." Apple Jack narrowed her eyes at her younger sister in disapproval.

"W-What?! B-But..." Apple Bloom frantically began.

"Not another word outta you, young lady!" Apple Jack huffed sternly. Apple Bloom flashed both Beavis and Butthead a glare of pure hatred before clopping to the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies. Beavis' ears once again folded back as he did not like the fact that one pony already did not like him so soon but he figured that having just one pony hate him would be a better equivalent to losing everypony he had already become so close to.

"Beavis, you and your little friend head back over to Sugar-Cube Corner and don't worry your precious, little mind about anything else, alright?" Apple Jack offered.

"Um...okay, heh-heh!" Beavis shyly agreed before beginning to lead Butthead back toward his current love-interest's sweet-shop.

"So like...Why'd ya cover for me and stuff? Mm-heh-heh..." Beavis decided to start up a conversation with Butthead as they both walked along the path that led to Sugar-Cube Corner.

"Because like...maybe it won't be so bad livin' in this sissy, pony world, uh-huh-huh...I mean, I have wings now, that's kinda cool, huh-huh-huh..." Butthead lied, not wanting to admit that he actually cared about Beavis' wellbeing.

"Oh...heh-heh...okay...hm-hm-heh..." Beavis sighed sadly, lowering his head slightly as his ears once again folded back and just when he had begun to think that Butthead had actually cared for him as a friend.

When the colt-duo had finally returned to Sugar-Cube Corner, they were both surprised by a sudden burst of confetti when they had entered the building.

"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she strapped a pointed party-hat to Beavis' head.

"Another party? Heh-heh, what's this one for? Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis questioned in mild confusion since he felt as if he had done nothing to earn another party being thrown for him.

"It's your cutie-mark discovery party of course, silly!" Pinkie excitedly announced as she released the banner that said just as much.

"Uh..." Butthead began as he still did not quite understand the customs of this new, strange world.

"Sooooo, what's your special talent? Farming? Apple-picking? Cleaning?" Pinkie immediately began to question her current crush.

"Um...well, ya see? I didn't exactly...um, well..." Beavis nervously began to stammer as his ears folded back in slight shame. Pinkie Pie frowned in sympathy, her ears folding back as well as she already knew what Beavis was about to tell her.

"Aw, don't feel too bad, Beavy-Weavy; not a lot of ponies find out their cutie-mark talents on the first try! You'll find out eventually if ya keep tryin'! Pinkie cheerfully reassured, earning a soft smile from Beavis.

"Heh-heh, thanks..." Beavis warmly thanked as Butthead narrowed his eyes in slight jealousy. Butthead mentally began to question why a girl was already, obviously interested in his best friend while other mares still avoided him like the plague. Was Beavis better-looking than he was, even as a colt?

"Oo! I almost forgot! I still wantcha to have this!" Pinkie gleefully remembered as she pulled a medium-sized, black, swede box seemingly out of nowhere. This infuriated Butthead further. Not only had his idiot, best friend found a girl before he did but now this girl was giving him gifts?

Before Beavis could even have the chance to question the contents of the box, Pinkie opened it to reveal a large, gold, number-one medal, complete with a red ribbon.

"A medal? Heh-heh, what for, dude? Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis questioned since he could not recall doing anything to earn a medal and a golden one at that.

"For all the hard work you put into trying to find your cutie-mark talent and make new friends today!" Pinkie cheerfully replied as she placed the medal around Beavis' neck. Beavis smiled softly as he admired the shimmering, golden medal in his reflection in the glass of Sugar-Cube Corner's large, plate-glass window. However, Butthead narrowed his eyes at Beavis in pure envy as he mentally swore to himself that he would do anything he could to become more popular than him.


End file.
